1. Field of the Invention
The system of the present application relates to airbags for a vehicle. In particular, the system of the present application relates to a vent system for use with external airbags for an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional airbag systems typically don't have a means for resealing after venting during a crash. As such, the airbag vents through a blow-away valve, or the like. Other conventional airbag systems may rely upon a designated actuator system for controlling airflow and/or sealing an airbag vent passage. A designated actuator system adds complexity and weight to the aircraft.
Although the developments in airbag systems have produced significant improvements, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.